


To Nurse a Need

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: Poppy appeared before Asuna to aid her with some 'self-care'. 
[Based on the premise that Karino Asuna is Poppy's 'real' personality.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my hype to continue the self-cest dubcon thread from KR Ghost, I assumed that Karino Asuna is the female lead's 'real' personality. But it turned out to be the other way around and I'm wrong┏(-_-);┏ 
> 
> I decided to post this anyway for more self-cest fun. See you again very soon in the KR Ex-Aid tag! ┏(>_^)┏

Though Asuna’s head throbbed with the exhaustion of a day’s work, thoughts about her assignment at Seto University Hospital raced through her mind as she went through one last check around the CR.

Two facts of the Bugstar epidemic which she constantly had to keep straight—one, exterminating the Bugstars was a matter of life and death that was definitely not a game; and two, the Bugstars’ extermination was to be done through the playing of games. The need to preserve human lives through playing games was a contradiction; a contradiction which was at odds with Asuna’s mindset as a logical and precise medical professional. The contradictory response to the epidemic may not completely make sense to her, but she was willing to accept it as long as it kept people safe.

The least she could do was keep the tangible things she could touch in order. After confirming that nothing was out of place, Asuna was ready to turn off the lights and leave when she noticed the flickering of one of the monitors. The flickering became more frequent the closer she moved towards it. A likely cause was the machine experiencing a glitch. But no glitch could explain what happened next—Asuna’s faint reflection on the monitor transforming in a flicker into Poppy, Asuna’s pink-haired and perpetually smiling alter ego.

Before Asuna could contort her face in shock, Poppy jumped out of the monitor and pushed Asuna back against the CR’s mobile bed. She was Poppy, and Poppy was her, yet she would never grip both of anyone’s wrists like Poppy was gripping hers.

“Good work today, Super Nurse!” Poppy chirped through a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“What!? Don’t call me that,” Asuna retorted. “I don’t need to be called a Super anything just to get my job done.”

“Why bother being humble with me? I know every painstaking step that you’ve taken yesterday, today and even tomorrow!” Poppy claimed. “You’re not a gamer in this game, but you need to level up too. You need to level up with my aid.”

“Don’t play games with me.”

Ignoring Asuna’s order, Poppy raised her voice to exclaim in an even higher pitch, “Your Level 1 existence ends today!”

Poppy worked fast, freeing one of Asuna’s wrists to slide her hand under Asuna’s nurse uniform and pull down her panties underneath to mid-thigh. She couldn’t have accomplished this if Asuna had changed into her work pants and blouse…wait, why did Asuna keep her uniform on anyway? While alone just now, she was so tired that she seriously considered just throwing a coat over her uniform and going home. Could she also be expecting Poppy’s arrival; to take care of her body when she was nearly out of energy? No way…she would not accept any of the hospital staff performing ‘self-care’ at their workplace, let alone perform ‘self-care’ by her own hands.

Whose hands were Poppy’s? Those hands were touching her cunt in the way she liked to be touched, applying pressure on the lips and sliding fingers along the tender insides. Asuna trickled wetness all over Poppy’s fingers, more so when Poppy pressed a finger onto Asuna’s clitoris. Asuna tightened her belly as hot pleasure washed over her. She failed to suppress a frustrated moan when Poppy drew her fingers away. A second and a smirk later, Poppy turned her hand over to gently rest the back of it against Asuna’s cunt. 

“More,” Asuna begged, humping against the wool of the fingerless glove which covered the back of Poppy’s hand. The wool's texture sent a thrill through her thighs. “Whoever you are, please fuck me with your fingers and let me come.”

“Who am I? I’m your Level Two form!” Poppy turned her hand again and pushed a finger into Asuna. “You can’t level up in life without me. You need me more than any of those players to win this game.”

What game? Games were supposed to be fun, and she was not sure if she was having fun right now. Unlike minutes ago when she was thinking too much, she could barely keep her thoughts straight, especially after Poppy inserted another finger into her.

Without really thinking it, Asuna wished for some friction on her clit. Poppy instantly answered her wish, taking out her fingers to rub Asuna’s clit to the point of overstimulation, then putting them back into Asuna. The sheer amount of Asuna’s unceasing wetness allowed Poppy to slide her fingers in and out of Asuna with negligible resistance.

“You’re going to come very soon,” Poppy declared. “Smile a bit!”

While continuing her handling of Asuna’s cunt, she leaned forward to bite down on Asuna’s lower lip. Asuna let out a whine at the sharp pain, which only spiked as Poppy used her teeth to pull at Asuna’s lip. As Poppy refused to let go, Asuna imagined blood welling from under Poppy’s teeth. Asuna’s blood. Asuna’s blood that would drip down her chin. She closed her eyes in dread, unconsciously clenching her cunt as well. Squeezing around Poppy’s two fingers, she let her orgasm work through her, unraveling every knot of tension in her body.

Asuna was growing relaxed, relaxed enough to fall asleep, until she felt Poppy remove her fingers from within Asuna and released Asuna’s other wrist that she kept in her grip all this while. Asuna was at once on her toes. She reopened her eyes to see Poppy leap a step back and wave at her.

“That’s all for today. It was fun, Asuna!”

With a twirl and a burst of sparkles, Poppy was gone.

An increasing feeling of self-consciousness crept over Asuna though she was alone. She could not shake off the feeling altogether as she pulled up her panties and tugged down her uniform, getting herself decent. She even smoothed her hand over the back of her head, where Poppy did not touch her at all. Catching a few loose strands, she took a moment to inspect them. They were brown, her own hair colour, and not the pink of Poppy’s wig.

Where did Poppy come from? Asuna checked the monitor from which Poppy emerged from, and found that the power source it was connected to was turned off. 


End file.
